


Until Dawn(2) Back to Blackwoods

by UntilDawn4Days



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntilDawn4Days/pseuds/UntilDawn4Days
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris,Ashley,Sam,and Mike aren't quite done with Blackwood</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back to Blackwoods

Please enjoy ^^'  
Chris: "I think we should go back to BlackWood Pines.  
Mike leaps out of his chair sending it flying back.  
Mike:"Are you freaking kidding me! After what happened  
last year?!?"  
He said in utter disgust as Jess stood.  
Jess: "I agree with Mike....."  
Emily: "Yeah Chris, you should know best  
with the whole loosing Josh thing."  
Matt just nods .  
Sam: "It sounds like a great idea. I hate  
that place, but reporters have been going  
missing......"  
Ashley: ''Two people won't work so count me in!"  
Mike:"Your scared of Sam and a Chris going alone? Do you  
think that they are going to ba-"  
Ashley cut him off and retorts  
Ashley: "You know how fear makes people  
do stupid things. Anyways you wouldn't  
want Jess to go alone with Matt."  
Chris makes a quick fake cough.  
Chris: "Then it is settled Ash, Sam, and I  
will head to BlackWood Pines."  
{Two Days Later}  
Ashley rubbed her shoulders.  
Ashley: "It feels weird........"  
Chris tried to lighten the mood.  
Chris:"Matt and Mike are missing out on so much action."  
Sam:"Oh no! My battery drained it's the end of the world~"  
Sam said sarcastically.  
Chris: "I will save you!  
He pulled out his battery charger.  
Sam: "Your my hero!"  
Chris: "But seriously let's get going."  
Ashley and Sam followed Chris.  
Chris: "First thing is get the sources of fire so we can use them right away.  
We also need containers to trap the wendigos supposedly."  
Ashley: "Your such a smart-ass."  
Chris shrugged as the approached the gates wearily. They climbed  
over events of the past flowing over them.  
Sam: "We should stay at the guest cabin."  
Ashley and Chris: "Good idea."  
The wind blew and snow fell in  
the wood adding to the weird and  
creepy ambiance.  
Ashley: "When Josh said bone zone I never  
imagined that I would be thinking of corpses....."  
Chris: "Way to help the mood."  
The view shifted to Josh's view. Still half wendigo  
it was only black and white. Then it shifted back to  
regular view.  
Chris: "I just texted Mike, he said it will take a while  
to get to the guest cabin."  
His signal dropped.  
Chris: "Freaking great....."  
Ashley: "What?"  
She said annoyed but her  
voice mostly showed genuine concern.  
Chris: "Signal dropped."  
A rabbit ran out of the bushes blood with a gouge in  
it's top left shoulder and blood trickling from it's stomach.  
Ashley: "Holy Shit!"  
Sam examined the trail of crimson it left in the snow her  
stomach churning.  
Sam: "It was badly injured we better keep going....."  
Chris: "Jesus Christ Mike wasn't kidding when he said  
this was a long hike..."  
Sam: "Well no dips Sherlock, why would Mike  
say it was a long hike if it wasn't."  
{A while later}  
Ashley: "Finally!"  
Sam smiled while Chris had his hand on his hips.  
He took a deep breath. With a large grin.  
It made it seem as if he did something gall.  
Ashley looked at the gate.  
Ashley: "Errrr guys what about power?"  
Chris sighed looking for a way to climb over the  
fence but it was indefeasible to climb.  
Chris: "Mike sent me directions to the generator earlier, I'll go turn  
on the power."  
Sam- "Ashley and I will look for any survivors."  
Chris grinned giddily.  
Chris: "Good luck my ladies."  
he did a fake curtsy and followed the given  
directions.  
Sam: "It will be easier now  
than later."  
Ashley: "Yep."  
They made sure they stayed near the gate.  
Ashley: "Sam look at this!"  
Sam sprinted over.  
Human tracks showed though a trickle a blood appeared with them in a line.  
Sam: "Oh God...."  
Sam: "At least we know they aren't Chris's since these are dull."  
Ashley: "I'm following them...."  
She got ready to follow them when Sam stopped her.  
Sam: "Wait for Chris to get back."  
Ashley: "They might get covered up by then!"  
Sam: "Hmmmm......Chris will kill me if you get hurt...you  
don't even know where they lead."  
Ashley: "Well I'm going, try and find any other signs while I'm gone."  
Ashley turned and continued to walk.  
{Goes to Chris}  
Chris: "Good thing I took a picture of the directions he sent me."  
[Flash Back]Mike: "I'll never forget anything about those  
damned mines, or anything about the trip."  
Chris shivered he flashed back to the shed with Mike,  
Josh, and him. A wave of guilty-ness hit him.  
Chris: "I better keep going...."  
{Goes to Ashley}  
Ashley: "This person has walked so far. I hope  
they are okay...."She gasped.  
"The mines!" Should I go in.......I have to!  
She crawled down. "Shit! I forgot the  
fire...." she covered her mouth not moving  
for a few seconds then continued to gradually  
down. All of a sudden pain seared through her.  
"Freaking great." she practically hissed through  
her teeth. Blood soon soaked her hand. She looked for  
a source of fire, using her phone for light. She heard a  
shuffle.  
"Who is there?!? I have come to help."  
She craned her neck looking in the shadows. A feminine  
figure appeared.  
? "I- I...."  
Ashley: "Can you come to the sound of my voice?"  
? "Ye..yeah..."  
Ashley: "How long have you been down here?"  
? "I don't know."  
Ashley: "What's your name?"  
? "It's Evelyn."  
Ashley: "Nice to meet and alive person down here."  
Evelyn: "Mph."  
Ashley looked at Evelyn's shirt, it had blood smeared all over it.  
Ashley: "Any injuries?"  
Evelyn: "It's not my blood..."  
[Flash back]  
Noah: "Eve run!"  
Evelyn: "I can't just leave you with that thing!"  
Noah: "Just Run!"  
Evelyn ran as the world blurred around her.  
Noah's scream filled the air, cut short after.  
Evelyn: "Oh God....."  
[The flash back ended]  
Ashley: "You can join my friends and I, let's climb back up."  
They started to climb. Ashley's hand served as a disadvantage and  
made her lag behind a little bit. They finally came to the top.  
Ashley: "We can follow the trail I left."  
{Goes to Sam}  
Branches cracked.  
Sam: "Who's there?!?"  
No response followed.  
{Goes to Dr.A.J Hill's office}  
Dr. Hill: "How is it working for you? It  
seems like your 'friends' came back for you.  
Looks like they are in for a surprise. Let's face  
reality. Things are getting worse and worse for you."  
He slammed his hand on the desk.  
"Right now let's just say....your screwed."


	2. Getting cozy

[Goes back to Sam]  
Sam: "This really isn't funny!"  
She called desperately.   
Sam: "Guys?"  
The rustling of bushes sounded.   
Anxiety surrounded Sam.  
Ashley: "It's okay it's just me!"  
Evelyn tumbled out of the bushes.  
Sam: "Who are you?"  
When Evelyn stood up Sam's eyes widened at  
the sight of the large bloodstain on Evelyn's shirt.  
Ashley: "Her name is Evelyn and no she  
isn't injured."  
Evelyn: "Hello."  
Sam: "Nice to meet you Evelyn."  
[Goes to Chris]  
Chris: "Let there be light."   
He flipped the switch and pressed the button.   
[Goes to the girls]  
Ashley: "It's on!"  
Sam: "Let's wait for Chris before heading in."  
[Cuts back to Chris]  
Better get back, it's not good being separate. It's going to get dark out.   
I already have a lower chance of survival alone. In the dark I would have  
no chance...  
He remembered the flame thrower man and shivered. He followed the  
trail of foot prints h left hoping for his safe return. He focused on the distance.  
His foot interlocked with a root sending him plummeting towards the ground.  
Chris: "Damn it!"  
He fell on his face breaking the pane of his glasses.  
Chris:It's a good thing I came prepared , I brought my con-....never mind  
I left them with the girls. Just great. Better keep going as best and fast as I can.  
(Forest scenery blurred past him as he broke into a run)

Chris saw Ashley and Sam and ran through the thicket leading   
to the path. He stopped in front of them.  
Chris: "I have finished my quest."  
He bowed with a large grin.  
Ashley: "What happened to your glasses?"  
Chris: "I fell."  
Ashley lifted her hand to his face seeing a bruise.  
He shifted through the bag looking for his contacts.  
He took the case and popped the contacts in. His   
eye sight focused.   
Chris: "What happened to your hand Ash? Who is she?"  
He peered over Ashley seeing another female.  
Ashley: "I went to the mines because I saw foot prints in the snow with traces of blood. I cut my hand on  
a rock, but it doesn't hurt. Then I found Evelyn."  
Sam: "Now that we're caught up lets get going."  
They opened the gate and followed the path to the cabin.  
Evelyn: "So who are you?"  
Chris: "Oh sorry! I'm Chris."  
Evelyn nodded and they arrived at the cabin.  
Chris opened the door as they shared awkward glances after  
seeing the broken window.  
Sam: "Must be from Mike and Jess."  
Ashley: "Let's try not think of what happened here and what they've done here...."  
Chris: "Ashley!"  
Evelyn: "They sound great...."  
Chris: "They are."  
Evelyn blushed.  
Evelyn: "Sorry I didn't mean to offend them."  
Sam: "Well the way Ashley put it I wouldn't blame you."  
Ashley: "Alright then Sam, what do you think happened in here?"  
Chris clapped to get everyone's attention.  
Chris: "Let's set up camp."  
Everyone started to unpack.  
Evelyn: "So why did you all come here?"  
Sam: "We came right before all the reporters.We are also the  
reason why search parties and reporters came here. So then the three  
of us came here to help anyone that's still alive."  
Evelyn: "You guys have some balls. What was the thing that killed the  
others and my crew?"  
Ashley: "I got this. They are wendigoes-"  
Evelyn cut her off.  
Evelyn: "Wendi-what?"  
Ashley continued.  
Ashley: "Wendigoes, they are people transformed by eating human flesh.  
We thought we killed all of them last time....but with news of people  
going missing what else could it be?"  
Chris: "We had a close friend named Josh. His parents  
''owned'' the mountains. That's why we all came here in  
the first place. Last year he didn't make it out.....Mike  
claimed he was taken by a wendigo."  
Evelyn: "Oh....."   
Evelyn's face was pale.  
Sam: "Are you okay?"  
Evelyn: "It's a lot to take in, do these  
things have any weaknesses?"  
Chris: "The only thing we know is fire."  
Sam: "It's a good thing we are loaded with it."  
Sam pulled out a duffle bag filled with lighters and matches.  
Ashley noticed her hunger.  
Ashley: "Holly crap! Evelyn you must be starving, at  
least I know I am!"  
Chris: "I hope sandwiches are okay."  
Chris started taking out the bag of food they brought.  
He was relieved the bread wasn't squished. Then he  
spread the peanut butter and jelly packets on the  
8 slices of bread. When he was finished he passed them out.  
The girls: "Thanks!"  
Ashley and Sam ate up not leaving a crumb behind.  
Sam: "Are you sure you okay Evelyn."  
Evelyn: "F-fine, if you guys want  
you can just call me Eve."  
Ashley: "You didn't eat much."  
Ashley looked at the Eve's sandwich noticing she  
only took a bite.  
Eve: "Being stuck in the caves and learning about damned monsters doesn't  
make me the hungriest."  
She said cross.  
Eve: "S-sorry it's been long..."  
Chris looked at her observing her condition.  
Chris: "Maybe a bath will help take your mind off things.  
It always helps me."  
Eve: "Thanks Chris, good idea."  
She walked to the back of the cabin as the  
others listened carefully. They waited until  
the water turned on.  
Ashley: "Poor thing...."  
Sam: "Yeah I hope she feels better."  
[Goes to Evelyn]  
She slipped out of her clothes as she turned on the water.  
She ran her hand through the water feeling the water.  
Meh I can deal with cold water. Honestly any water will  
do right now. She looked in the mirror seeing herself covered   
in blood. It switched back in forth. Evelyn leapt back slamming the soap on  
the ground. I'm loosing my mind.......she thought her gaze darkened and her  
mind drifted the image not leaving her mind. Ashley knocked on the door.  
Ashley: "You okay?"  
Eve: "Just tripped, I'm fine."  
Ashley: "Alright....."  
Eve: "You really think we'll be okay?"  
Ashley: "Of course."  
She slid a lighter under the door.  
Ashley: "It's to make you feel better."  
Eve: "Thank you!"  
Ashley left with Eve feeling thankful. She then  
slid in the tub.  
[Goes to Ashley, Chris, and Sam]  
Chris: "Was she alright?"  
Ashley: "She just tripped."  
Sam: "Mph...I hope the mental part of her mind is still  
intact. She says she's fine, I doubt it. Her mind seems to be  
shattered like a delicate pane of glass."  
Chris: "Yeah...let's just take it easy around her."  
Ashley: "There may be no signal but music works!"  
She scrolled through her music and played Madness by Muse.  
Evelyn walked into the room feeling refreshed.   
Ashley: "You were just wearing those clothes, they need to be cleaned."  
Eve: "I don't have anything else...."  
Ashley took out navy blue jeans, a snow white sweater, and a white beanie.  
Ashley: "I hope these are okay."  
Eve: "They are amazing! Thank you so much!"  
She sprinted upstairs thankful for Ashley's kindness.  
[Goes to Dr. Hill]  
Dr. Hill: "Stalking them hmmm?"  
Is that anyway to face your fears? You know  
eventually that they'll get hurt. Does this madness still  
look like a game to you? It seems more like a story now. He  
starred through slits. You have lost control over what happens."


	3. Are You Okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Evelyn are you okay?"

Ashley: "Some thing feels very wrong, like we are being watched...."  
Chris: "I'm sure it's just because of last time."  
Eve: "I mean at least we are all together."  
Ashley: "So? We had 8 people last time and most of us barely made it out."  
Chris: "We know more this time, we have more resources, we are also  
prepared."  
Ashley: "I guess your right...."  
Sam: "So how did you end up in the mines? What happened in  
the mines? Why did you come here?"  
Ashley shot Sam a worried glance. Sam notcied  
what she asked and felt immediate regret.  
Eve: "Well.....I don't want to say anything about the mines. When I was little   
I loved to watch the news. Weird right? The reporters inspired me. They  
filled me with information about the World. I got a internship at a news station.  
After reporters and investigator started to go missing no one would  
even dare wink an eye at this place. They were going to shut down the  
investigation so I offered to come here. I was so stupid....They  
gave me a crew, and then the wendigo thing happened so..."  
Sam: "Hey it's getting late and there are no signs of wendigoes so far. We should  
all try and get some rest."  
Chris: "I'll stay on guard for a while."  
They left a lantern on and they lay in the stillness. Not soon after a   
low moaning sounded.  
Sam: "Chris and Ashley really? I mean please at least quite down."  
Ashley: "Uh- Sam that's not us...."  
Sam:   
There was no response making the silent setting even more eerie.  
Chris turned his phone on flashing it towards her. She was spazzing but then  
she suddenly stopped as Ashley reached for the covers as Evelyn leapt out.  
Evelyn's nails were sharper and her left canine's a little sharper.   
Chris: "Shit!"  
Sam: "We need to lure her out."  
Ashley:"But-"  
Sam: "We have lost her."  
Ashley: "We can-"  
Sam: "Do you want to die?"  
Chris flung open the door running as fast as he could. Evelyn  
was right behind Chris almost breathing down his neck.  
Chis almost instinctively pulled out a lighter and turned around  
lighting Evelyn on fire. She screeched piercing his ears. Chris's  
eyes were wide as he watched in terror. Ashley's eyes filled with tears.  
Chris rapped his arms around Ashley.  
Chris: "Shh....it's okay...."  
Ashley:"No it's not!"  
Sam: "At least we saved future victims from her. Anyways it was too..... late for her."  
Ashley: ".....I know-couldn't we?"  
Sam: "Again it was too late. You know she wouldn't of wanted to be a wendigo."  
Ashley: "It was pointless coming here....."  
Sam: "Don't say that!"  
Ashley turned and walked towards the cabin. Chris and  
Sam exchanged worried glances before heading after Ashley.  
Sam: "I brought marshmellows. I was going to save them till tomorrow but, tonight  
seems like a better time."  
Ashley: "No thanks...."  
[Goes to Dr. Hill's office]  
Moonlight Sonata by: Ludwig Von Beethoven played in the background.  
Dr. Hill: "Your on your way already? I know you have very little self control  
but I expected more from you. I guess you'll 'meat' them before they leave."  
Dr. Hill sat smiling as he put his neatly folded hands to his mouth.  
[Goes to cabin]  
There was a knock on the door.  
Ashley: "Who could that be now."   
She moaned not wanting to know.  
Chris-"I dunno."  
Mike: "It's Mike. You can come near the door and help me open it."  
Chris peered through the shattered window then let him in.  
Mike: "You look like your all doing well."  
Ashley looked at the ground. Chris tried to comfort Ashley by  
wrapping his arm around her shoulders.  
Sam: "She lost a friend from the mines."  
Mike: "At least you all are still alive."  
Chris: "Hey maybe we could get our minds off things with a game."  
Sam: "What game?"  
Chris:"Hm......What about a smaller version and on the floor beer pong?"  
Ashley:"And how exactly are we going to find these materials?"  
Chris dug through the bag that had the sandwiches. He reached the bottom  
and pulled out a package of Bud Light.  
Mike: "You actually brought beer?"  
Chris:"I thought we might need it."  
Chris made a small chuckle.  
Sam: "Well what about the cups or the ball?"  
Chris:"I think that i'll be able to manage finding them."  
He stood up and started to search through the humble cabin. He  
dug through cabinets managing to find 9 cups and some dice.  
Chris: "Will dice do?"  
Mike,Sam,+Ashley: "Yep."  
Chris: "Alright then let's set up!'  
Mike put four cups on each side and one cup in the center.  
Mike:"Sam and I can be on a team and you can team up  
with Ashley."  
Chris:"Sounds fair. Oh and Ashley just remember carpe diem."  
They started the game. It helped take everyone's mind  
off things. Soon the game was 8 to 6.  
Mike:"Looks like your slacking."  
Chris:"Mike we need to talk in private....."  
Chris took Mike outside.  
Chris:"This has been on my mind since we got here...."  
Mike looked at Chris curiously.  
Chris: "Don't you feel bad about what happened last year?"  
Mike: "Of course! I feel bad for what Jess,Emily, Matt, Sam,  
Ashley, you, and I went through."  
Mike held up his hand.  
Mike: "Fingers don't regenerate."  
Chris: "I know,I know, but what about....Josh?"  
Mike: "Chris I understand he was your friend and all...but   
he was crazy."  
Chris: "We could of helped him! Now he's dead....and   
it's all our fault for leaving him in the barn and...."  
Mike cut him off.  
Mike: "It was his fault we even came here in the first place.  
It''s his fault for not taking his meds. In fact, it wouldn't  
surprise me if he was behind all these murders."  
Chris:"They aren't murders until bodies are found.  
Besides once again he's dead."  
Mike: "It's in the past. Let's get inside before  
we freeze our asses off."  
Chris: "Mph."  
Before going inside Chris looked at the immense woodland.  
[Goes to Dr.Hill's office]  
Dr.Hill: "Mike is back hm.....you must have strong feelings  
against him. You know, since he didn't try and help  
you in the mines. Why don't you go deal with it like a  
person? Oh wait your not a person."  
Josh:"S-stop! Leave me alone....."  
Dr.Hill: "Ahhh breaking the rules. I'm not surprised."  
[Goes to cabin]


	4. Chapter 4

Ashley: "So...."  
Sam: "What should we do now?"  
Chris smirked.  
Chris: "We should tell spooooky stories."  
Mike: "We aren't in elementary school Chris."  
Ashley: "It also doesn't feel appropriate.''  
Chris:"Alright then do you have any suggestions?"  
Sam:"Sleeping would be nice."  
Ashley: "No way! Not after what just happened."  
Sam put her hands up.  
Sam:"Okay, okay."  
Chris:"Listen I know it sucks right now. Let's do something  
to take our minds off things and try to have a good time."  
Ashley:"Easy for you to say. I'm tired of this mountain.  
It's YOUR fault we came here for this so called 'reason'."  
Chris:"You think I like it here?!?!? Well I don't Ashley.   
We also didn't come here for no reason. We could  
of saved innocent lives. So just get over it! You  
knew that woman for less than a day."  
Ashley:"The reason why I cared so much about her is that  
she gave me hope. I thought we saved some one. I thought  
that the curse was gone. I also had hope not everyone dies   
on this mountain."  
Chris:"Look Ashley were alive."  
Sam made a fake cough.  
Sam: "I still have marshmallows. I know it doesn't help, but I  
agree with Chris. Let's-Do you here that?"  
Chris:"What?"  
Sam:"Sh..."  
Everyone immediately quieted down.  
Ashley: "Everyone can calm down it's just an elk."  
A fast motion swooped by and the elk was dragged away.  
Ashley jumped in surprise.  
Mike:"Er...that's not just an elk."  
Chris:"Barricade the doors and windows."  
Sam"We can only do the door with the sofa."  
Chris:"I-I...."  
A bang came from across the small cabin.  
Mike: "Everyone out now!"  
They filed all filed out. Chris stood  
for a few seconds out of curiosity.   
Josh came out from behind the corner. Chris  
gasped, his stomach sunk.   
Chris:"I....I...."  
Mike pulled Chris out and slammed the door.  
Mike:"Well what is it? You've seen a wendigo before."  
Chris:"It was Josh...."he trailed off. Chris was still trying  
to process what was going on.  
Mike stood awkwardly not knowing what to say.  
Josh crashed through the window.  
Mike:"No one move."  
Mike stood in front of the others.  
Josh screeched and leaped up at Mike. Mike   
tried pushing him off. Josh scratched Mike's eye. He was  
able to stumble back getting Josh off of him.   
Mike:"God dammit!"  
Sam:"Run!"  
They all fled.


	5. Chapter 5

Ashley: "Split up!"  
She yelled so everyone could hear.  
They looked around them quickly.  
Sam: "Same as last time."  
She gave a small smile.  
Chris: "Sure."  
They ran in different directions.   
Chris looked back doubtfully wondering if they made the right decision.  
Branches started slapping Ashley and Chris's face.   
It left bright red marks on their faces, but they focused on running.  
Ashley:"Head towards the ski lodge."  
Chris:"What, why?"  
Ashley:"So we can hide."  
Chris:"We don't have the key.''  
Ashley tried to think.  
They were both in flight or fight mode.  
Ashley: "You were Josh's friend don't you know where the key is?"  
Chris:"I don't know where it is. Maybe we could pick it. Then again   
the handle is most likely frozen."  
Ashley:"Well do you have any better ideas?"  
Chris:"I do have matches."  
Ashley:"I have a bobby pin."  
Chris:"Alright we can try."  
They dashed towards the ski lodge.  
[Goes to Sam + Mike]  
Mike's hand was covering the wounded eye.  
He tried to focus but had a hard time seeing with one eye.  
Sam:Are you doing alright?"  
Mike:"Don't worry I'll be fine."  
He said through gritted teeth.  
Sam contemplated whether he was lying.  
Mike:"We should try and find somewhere to stay for now."  
Sam:"Have anything in mind."  
Mike pictured the buildings he was in last time.  
Mike:"Not really."  
Sam"What about the mines?"  
Mike"Are you screw loose?!? There could  
be more wendigoes, the mine could collapse, we could  
get hurt easier."  
Sam:"Well we can't just freeze."  
Mike:"I'd rather be a snowman than a dead man. Anyways  
it's most likely colder in the mines."  
Mike clapped his hands.   
Mike:"Maybe the...the shack with the generator?"


	6. Chapter 6

{Flashback}  
Josh brought in the popcorn.  
Chris:"You sure about this?"  
Josh:"You'll be fine."  
Chris:"I don't know."  
Josh:"You trust me, right?"  
Chris:"Of course."  
Josh:"I'll start with the easy stuff."  
Josh turned on the giant screen.  
He put on the fog.  
Josh:"These kind of horror movies are cheesy. I can't wait till we get  
to Friday the 13th."  
Chris:"Errr it's going to be a while till we get there."  
Josh:"Well whenever you're ready. I don't want to force it on you."  
Hannah walked in.  
Hannah:"What are you two weirdos up to?"  
Josh:"I'm trying to get Chris into horror."  
Hannah took a handful of popcorn.  
Chris:"Hey are you into horror Hannah?"  
Hannah gave the one-second sign as the quickly swallowed  
her mouthful of popcorn.  
Hannah:"Not as much as Josh is. Though I watch some  
occasionally."  
Hannah:"Well I'll let you two continue your movie."  
She left the room.  
{Back to Chris + Ashley in the present}  
The bobby pin snapped.  
Chris:"Goddammit!"  
Ashley:"Well looks like we need to head somewhere else."  
Chris:"Like where? It's not like we can leave."  
Ashley:"Well there is the mines...."  
Chris:"We can head towards there, but if we find better shelter we  
can crash there."  
Chris looked at the lighter he kept.  
They started to go back.  
Ashley:"I swear to God it' freezing. I think I am starting  
to get frostbite."  
Chris:"You can be so overdramatic."  
Ashley:"And you aren't?"  
Chris:"I never said I wasn't."  
They laughed for a bit trying to forget the situation  
they are in. They stopped immediately as they heard rustling.  
They looked at each other as dread hung in the air.  
It was as if they were dangling from a tightrope 20 ft in the air.  
Even though it was cold they felt sweat drench their faces in anticipation.  
Josh crashed through the bush. He just stared. He didn't move from in front of  
them. Chris's hand tightened around his lighter. No one dared speak. Josh  
ran off.   
Ashley:"Why didn't you just burn him then and there?"


End file.
